Misión con Trampa?
by Suky Hyuga
Summary: Aprovechando una misión... Tsunade decide ayudar a los jóvenes ninja para declarar su amor uno por el otro... Aunque la ayuda tenga mucho que ver con los CELOS. KakashiNatzu ,Nejitenten, GaaMatsu, Shikatema,NaruHina, SasuSaku Saiino,KankuMiyu, LeeAyami, ShinoAhome,KibaTama,
1. Prólogo

Parejas principales:

KankuMitzu, LeeAyami, KibaTama, NaruHina, SasuSaku, Nejitenten, Saiino, Shikatema, GaaMatsu ShinoAhome, KakashiNatzu

(Natzu, Ayami, Miyuki y Ahome son personajes que yo invente)

Neji aquí no muere T-T

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**

PROLOGO:

Ya era casi 1 año y medio, de que acabara la guerra contra los Akatsuki en la cual se habían perdido muchas vidas y que ahora eran considerados Héroes de las Aldeas de la Arena y Konoha. Pero las vidas pérdidas no fueron los únicos héroes, también hubieron ninjas que sobrevivieron por su habilidad y fuerza algunos son: Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten ama, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku-No , Gaara Sabaku-No, Matsuri, Kankuro Sabaku-No, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno y Shino Abúrame, pero los mayores aportadores a este triunfo fueron Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha quienes se unieron para vencer a su enemigo común Madara Uchiha, pero aunque lo lograron vencer, Sasuke no estaba listo para regresar a Konoha a pesar de los constantes ruegos de Sakura ,pero de cualquier manera Naruto le dijo que algún día lo iría a buscar, lo haría solamente por 2 razones: "otra batalla en la que se necesitara su fuerza o porque ya era hora de que regresará, y aunque sea a rastras lo llevaría de nuevo a casa". Esa promesa era por él, pero también era por la peli rosada Haruno que aunque no se lo dijera sabía que aún seguía amando a Sasuke y aunque esto le doliera mucho también sabía que se había abierto un nuevo camino en su vida en realidad era un delicado y muy bello horizonte que sabía le traería confusiones a su corazón, tras la confesión que le hizo hasta ahora su adorable pero extraña compañera Hinata Hyuga, ( que después de lo que le dijo ahora entendía un poco del porque se comportaba así), de hecho no podía creer que ella, halla guardado en su corazón ese sentimiento tan tierno del que él había carecido durante tantos a años, pero el aun no le podía contestar a tal confesión, pues primero tendrá que organizar sus sentimientos lo cual para alguien como él va a ser complicado, porque aunque había madurado todavía seguía siendo un poco despistado, va a tener que decidir que entre intentarlo de nuevo con su mejor amiga que nunca lo ha correspondido y que aun a ama a su otro mejor amigo o tal vez intentarlo con su dulce compañera que siempre lo ha amado pero primero se tenía que coordinar y hablar con Hinata, la chica que siempre lo ha amado y que todos se daban cuenta, claro todos menos el. Pero el destino les daría muchas vueltas inesperadas, regresaran viejos y nuevos amigos, confundiendo a todos los demás pero más a ellos mismos pues también habrá otras confesiones de amor.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** : un chico guapo de 17 años, de piel morena, ojos azules y su cabello rubio de punta; 1,75, delgado pero con muchos músculos, con unas marcas parecidas a bigotes en las mejillas. **Hiperactivo**

 **Tenten Amma:** es una chica linda de 18 años, de piel un morena-clara, tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños. De 1,75, delgada, con una bonita delantera. **Sencilla**

 **Ino Yamanaka** : una chica bonita de 17 años, de piel blanca, cabellera rubia que normalmente la lleva en una coleta alta con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos de color verde-azulados con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara. 1,70, delgada con una bonita delantera. **Vanidosa**

 **Kiba Inuzuka** : un chico lindo de 17 años, de piel morena-clara, cabello castaño y un poco alborotado, tiene las distintas marcas de color rojo los colmillos del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas. 1.75, delgado pero con músculos marcados. **Energético**

 **Hinata Hyuga** : una chica muy bella de 17 años, de piel blanca, ojos gris muy claros puesto del clan Hyuga, cabello negro-azulado Cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos mechones que enmarcan su rostro, pero estos son más largos 1,70, delgada y con una gran delantera. **Tímida**

 **Rock Lee** : un chico apuesto de 18 años, de piel morena, El posee cejas muy gruesas y unos ojos negros redondos cabello negro en forma de tazón, 1,80, musculoso. **Determinado**

 **Sakura Haruno** : una chica guapa de 17 años, de piel blanca, Tiene el pelo color rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes 1,70, con poca delantera. **Alegre**

 **Shino Abúrame** : un chico atractivo, de 17 años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro en punta, 1,75, con músculos pero no se nota por la ropa que usa. **Silencioso**

 **Shikamaru Nara** : un chico bien parecido de 17 años, de piel blanca, lleva un cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, 1,75, delgado pero con músculos. **Perezoso**

 **Sai** : un chico encantador de 18 años, tiene el pelo corto, negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida., 1,80, delgado-musculoso. **Atento**

 **Neji Hyuga** : un chico espléndido de 18 años, piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Lleva la frente vendada y rodeada con una cinta negra, 1.80, atlético. **Frio**

 **….**

Muy bien al fin me anime a subirlo… se tratara de NARUTO *-*

No sé si alguien vaya a leerlo pero espero que si T-T

Esta es mi primera historia, y no sé cómo les vaya a parecer como escritora…

Eem creo que es todo por esta semana

espero algún día tener un Review, ya sea para algo bueno o malo, todo es bienvenido

Se despide Suky…


	2. 1: El Inicio

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO…

Era poco menos de las 10 de la mañana, un día como pocos donde en todo Konoha, un sol que estaba brillante pero no llegaba a quemar, una brisa realmente relajante. En esos momentos una cabellera rubia se empezaba a mover, lo que significaba que a estaba a punto de despertar. Empezó a abrir sus ojos zafiro, bostezo, se estiro y por fin se levantó.

—Hoy tengo que ir a ver a vieja Tsunade, me dijo que fuero un poco antes de mediodía—pensó Naruto caminando hacia su cocina.

Después de que acabo la guerra, Naruto había recibido una cantidad de dinero con la cual había comprado una casa de as que construyeron después de los Akatsuki, tenía 2 recamaras, 2 baños completos, una cocina, una pequeña bodega donde guarda viejas cosas, una sala-comedor y un cuarto pequeño de lavado (que no usaba muy seguido).

Se preparó un paquete de ramen instantáneo ya que a él le encantaba esa comida y ya no le daba tiempo de a ir a su restaurante favorito donde para el hacían e mejor ramen del mundo.

Ya después de haber acabado su comida, de haberse duchado, y cambiado salió en busca de Tsunade.

—Narutoooooooooo en donde estará ese muchacho, parece que todavía tiene 12 años— dijo Tsunade más que enojada por el retraso de Naruto.

—Ts-Tsunade Sama, n-no se enoje con n-Naruto, de seguro de-debe de tener una buena explicación— dijo una muy tímida pero linda joven ninja.

En el despacho de Tsunade estaban: Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Shino, Kurenai-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei

—Bueno Hinata espero que por su bien tengas razón—dijo firmemente Kurenai

—Que se habrá creído ese muchacho que porque es un héroe ya no tiene responsabilidades, le dije que viniera entes de medio día, que tengo cosas que hacer pero claro con eso seguro el entendió que tenía que llegar como a las 11:30 o que! —dijo Tsunade

—Tsunade-sama no se enfade ya sabe cómo es Naruto, tiene que tener paciencia-—dijo Tenten en un tono poco despreocupado, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza.

—si Tsunade tranquila—dijo Kakashi en un rincón leyendo un libro.

—No lo defiendas tanto Tenten, él tiene responsabilidades, todos aquí las tenemos y ya tenemos 16 o 17 años —dijo Neji molesto por el hecho de que Tenten esté defendiéndolo pero porque se enojaba más de lo de normal?

—Pero Neji no todos tenemos que ser tan serios y responsables como tú— dijo seria Tenten

—Ya basta chicos ahora no es momento para esto, luego siguen con su pelea de novios— dijo Tsunade para que se calmaran y para darles una ayudita, provocando que ambos se callaran al instante y enrojecieran, bueno Tenten mas de que Neji.

En ese instante llega Naruto y entra sin ningún tipo de permiso.

—Tsunade-sama que me cuentas vieja, para que me querías—dijo Naruto percatándose de todos los que estaban hay— ¿y por qué están todos aquí, vamos a ir a una misión todos nosotros? —Dijo Naruto muy emocionado de que por fin iban a tener una misión—POR FIIIIIIIIIIN—

— ¿No es obvio Naruto? — dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, con esto Sai se quedó hipnotizado viendo.

— _Vaya se ve bien con esa sonrisa, bueno ella siempre se ve así_ — pensó Sai ya disimulando pero siguiendo viendo a la Yamanaka.

—Si vamos a ir todos juntos QUE ARDA ESA LLAMA DE JUVENTUD QUE NOS A ENSEÑADO GAI-SENSEI— dijo un entusiasmado Lee. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gota resbalando de sus nucas.

—Bueno, bueno ya que ahora si están todos, les voy a explicar la misión que les tengo, se preguntaran porque hice que todos ustedes sean los que van a hacer esta misión, pues bien tómenlo como un regalo, por parte mía—dijo sonriendo la mujer con grandes dotes.

—Regalo ¿porque Tsunade sama? — dijo Kiba que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo esto.

—Miren déjenme hablar y después de eso hablan ustedes, la misión consiste en 3 partes, a primera: hombres y mujeres se van a hacer parejas y van a actuar como si estuviera en una relación amorosa al llegar a la aldea de la arena , sé que va a haber 3 hombres que van a sobrar y no se preocupen no van a hacer un trio homosexual, sino que hay se nos van a unir 3 lindas y jóvenes ninjas de la aldea de la arena y con eso todos tendrán pareja, no van a escoger a sus parejas yo las voy a escoger como más me parezca mejor—dijo explicando Tsunade

—Será bajo una fachada, por si hay algún espía, la segunda parte, : sé van a quedar 2 semanas en una mansión, en la Aldea de la Arena, y ahí se les van a unir el Kazekage, su alumna y sus 2 hermanos, esa mansión será de 2 pisos, el piso de abajo será para todos, pero el segundo piso va a estar dividido en 2 partes, hombres y mujeres, las parejas van a actuar como si estuviera en una relación amorosa _\- recalco esa parte_ \- y por último la 3 parte que va a ser viajar en completo sigilo y van a ser un ataque directo a una fortaleza de la aldea del sonido que está confabulando contra Konoha, miren en resumen van a fingir que van ir de vacaciones a la aldea de la arena, después como todos van a ir en parejas amorosas van a ir de una excursión a una cueva del amor que hay en la aldea del sonido y una vez ahí van a atacar una mansión que está confabulando una conspiración en contra de Konoha. Facilito se las deje no chicos —dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos los demás todavía estaban asimilando lo de hacer parejas amorosas.

—Tsunade- sama eso suena muy problemático— dijo Shikamaru con más sueño del normal por todo lo que es dijo la hokage.

—Hay Shikamaru a ti todo te suena problemático—dijo a hokage que se tocaba la frente—bueno chicos les diré como van a estar formadas las parejas.

—Pero Tsunade-sama ¿no cree que es muy pronto? Primero que nada en cuanto partiremos a la misión? —pregunto Ino un tanto nerviosa

—Dentro de 2 días a medio día. Y yo ya ordene las parejas así que quieran a no las van a aceptar—

Gaara y Tenten

Kankuro y Matsuri

Naruto e Ino

Kiba y Hinata

Lee y Sakura

Shino y Temari

Shikamaru

Sai

Neji

—Estos últimos 3 pongan atención, sus compañeras se presentaran con ustedes aquí en Konoha y después todas partirán a la aldea de la arena. —

—Muy bien Tsunade-sama se hará como usted diga, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos— dijo Shino haciendo una leve reverencia mientras todos asentían y también hacían una reverencia, él había sido el primero en reaccionar.

—Muy bien retírense recuerden sus objetivos, cuídense y enorgullezcan a todo Konoha; nos vemos cuando ya se vallan a la misión pues van a venir las kunoichis y de aquí se van a a aldea de la arena, y por favor le dicen a Shizune que venga a mi oficina—

Tocan a la puerta…

—Tsunade-sama con permiso—dijo Shizune —y bien salió ¿todo como lo había planeado?-dijo viendo como Tsunade asistía- pero porque así Tsunade-sama porque juntarlos y de esta manera tan rara? —dijo Shizune, todo esto había sido planeado la mitad del plan era cierto, pero no tenían que ir en parejas ni tampoco tenía que quedarse 2 semanas en la aldea de la arena bastaba con 3 días.

—Si Shizune todo fue al pie la letra, todo esto es para que nazcan los celos y así que no se sientan presionados, no quiero que ellos terminen como yo solitarios y bien te preguntaras porque Sai, Shikamaru y Neji — Shizune asintió— bueno escogí a los 3 y que sus "parejas" son de actitud más fuerte ósea a Ino, Tenten y Temari.- dijo tranquilamente

—Ah ya entiendo Tsunade-sama bueno me retiro, con permiso-

…..

Y bien espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por leer ttebayo!

Se despide por ahora…

 _Suky_


	3. 2: Revelación dolorosa

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien!**

 **Espero que les agrade el capítulo, y si me dejan un review sería muy feliz jeje (sueño de toda(o) escritora o escritor.**

 **A leer!**

Fuera de la torre de hokage…

—Bueno a Hinata y a mí nos fue bien verdad hina—dijo Kiba a Hinata mas emocionado de lo normal- nosotros de todas maneras estamos en el mismo equipo y ¿nos llevamos bien cierto?-

—Si Kiba —dijo volteándose a ver ligeramente hacia Naruto, pero Naruto también la miraba, la vio y supo que era momento de la verdad y tendría que aclarar todo entre ellos si no tendría que esperar más tiempo y la paciencia no es precisamente una virtud del rubio

—Adiós chicos nos vemos el día de partida—dijo Ino animada, con ella se iban Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Shino.

—Hinata voy a ir a dejar a Tenten—dijo Neji alejándose con Tenten quien lo tenía agarrado de la mano y prácticamente lo estaba jalando, quien suponía las intenciones del rubio y no quería que Neji lo intimidara o no lo dejara hablar

—Es-está bien Neji-Nissan— dijo Hinata sonriéndole de manera dulce que casi derrite a Kiba y a Naruto.

—A Kiba me podrías dejar a solas con Hinata por favor — dijo Naruto susurrándole esto al oído, este se molestó pero no podía hacer nada más que decir que si, si no quería que sus sentimientos fueran expuestos.

—mmm está bien Naruto pero no le hagas daño —dijo susurrándole y amenazándolo—Hinata me tengo que ir a llamada de Tsunade-sama tardo más de lo que esperaba, ya deje demasiado tiempo solo a Akamaru y tengo que ir a ayudarle a mi mamá, está bien si te acompaña Naruto? Gracias. —dijo yéndose corriendo, sin esperar una contestación por parte de la ojiperla.

—Pe-pero Kiba —dijo muy roja —e am na-Naruto-kun no t-ienes p-por-que acompañarme yo m-me p-puedo ir sola—dijo Hinata sonriéndole levemente roja, roja, roja!.

—No claro que no Hinata, Kiba me dijo que tenía que acompañarte y así lo hare—dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata

Hinata con su sola presencia tan cerca de la suya la hacía enrojecer, temía que hasta el punto de desmayarse, desde que se le declaro se siente un poco más incómoda con el

Y así siguieron su camino hablando de cosas de la misión, iban a la mitad del camino cuando Naruto por fin de animo a hablar de eso aunque no quería decir algo que a Hinata o la ilusionara o la lastimará.

—Emm Hinata te-te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste el día que casi me mata Pain —dijo un tanto nervioso Naruto.

—Na-na-Naruto no s-sé que te re-refieres —dijo Hinata roja claro y empezando a caminar muy rápido para dejarlo atrás que sabía a qué se refería pero no quería hablar de eso era mejor que dejaran las cosas así y ella se resignaría a perderlo para siempre.

—Claro que sabes a que me refiero Hinata, no trates de huir de mí, tenemos que hablar— dijo jalándola para que no siguiera huyendo. —Tenemos que hablar —repitió

—N-no tenemos absolutamen-te nada que hablar na-Naruto—dijo Hinata halándose para que la dejara —ya paso mu-mu-cho tiempo de eso —dijo nerviosa y roja que casi parecía que estaba hirviendo

—Mira escúchame si y después seguimos nuestro camino hacia tu casa como si nada —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Es-está bien Na-na-ruto te es-es-cuchare, pero se breve; por favor — dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse pero no podía

—muy bien, aquí voy, no tenía una respuesta en ese momento y siéndote sincero tampoco la tengo ahora —dijo mirando que como Hinata se entristecía —oye no me malentiendas eres chica muy dulce y bonita—Hinata enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba—eres muy tierna y siéndote sincero no creo que nosotros seamos una buena pareja y además tengo que confesarte que yo aún sigo queriendo a Sakura—en ese momento Naruto noto que a Hinata lamentablemente esto no la sorprendió pero aun así la vio entristecer

—cla-claro que te en-en-tiendo Na-na-ruto ahora que ya te-te escuche, po-podemos seguir por favor—lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro y asintió.

El transcurso de ahí hasta la casa de Hinata todo estuvo en silencio, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, sabía que le había roto el corazón a Hinata y eso lo deprimía, entonces pensó en una manera de hacerla sentir mejor y se le ocurrió pero que esperaba no tuviera efectos contraproducentes puesto que era su última esperanza para no ver triste a Hinata.

—Bien Hinata ya llegamos — dijo Naruto

Si gra-gracias na-na-Naruto—dijo Hinata tratando de no sonar muy triste.

—Escucha Hinata, no me malentiendas, estoy seguro que habrá alguien que te quiera y que te merezca —dijo Naruto tratando de consolarla.

—Si eso espero, no te preocupes, adiós na-Naruto —Hinata se iba a atrever a darle un beso a en la mejilla a Naruto _de despedida_ , cuando Naruto la toma por la cintura y le intento pero ella rápidamente se apartó.

—Gra-gra-cias—dijo pero con un rojo intenso en su cara—pe-pe-pero no te-tenías que hacerlo por la-la-lastima—dijo sintiendo lastima por sí misma y bajando la cabeza y apunto de desmayarse y llorar, pero intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—No fue por lastima Hinata—dijo Naruto levantando su cara tomándola de su barbilla, pensando que más bien fue un arranque —espero que encuentres el amor Hinata de todo corazón.

—Lo mis-mis-mo para ti Naruto, es-es-pero que algún día al-al-alcances a felicidad con alguien que si quieras, a-a-adiós. —dijo caminando hacia su casa.

—Adiós—dijo sintiéndose incomodo por haberla dejado ir

 **Por otro lado de Konoha** iban Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Shino.

—Y bien chicos como les pareció como puso Tsunade-sama las parejas—dijo Ino un poco deprimida, porque a ella le gusta Sai y el hecho de que una nueva se lo gane la molestaba.

—para mí es muy problemático Ino, no sé con quién me va a tocar y tengo la impresión de que va a ser muy " _problemática como todas"_ y que es eso de que manos a actuar como novios con alguien que ni siquiera conocemos—dijo Shikamaru con cara de cansancio.

— Shikamaru no será que querías que te tocara con Temari— dijo Ino riendo

—lo siento si es así Shikamaru, yo no elegí estar con ella—dijo Shino un poco nervioso

—yo no quería estar con Temari, ella es la más problemática, entiendan mejor ya me voy, adiós—dijo el ninja ya fastidiado y nervioso pues temía que eso fuera cierto.

—Vaya sí que quiere estar con ella—dijo Sakura

—Bueno nosotros también nos vamos— dijo Lee y Shino lo siguió.

Y bien Ino-cerda, no te quedaste con Sai ¿te preocupa que le guste con la que va a estar?— le dijo Sakura a Ino una vez estando un poco alejadas de Sai.

—Claro que me preocupa pero nadie me lo va a quitar además se trata de fingir estar enamorado, no que enamoren de verdad—dijo Ino con determinación—Ahora se una buena amiga y déjame a solas con él, por favor— pidió Ino sonriendo levemente

—Está bien suerte —dijo Sakura yéndose riendo y despidiéndose con la mano Sakura.

—Bueno Sai y que te pareció como nos puso Tsunade-sama—dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Sai

—bueno está bien, digo ni siquiera la conozco puede que me agrade—dijo sonriendo como solo lo hace el.

Ino no lo soporto aun así prefirió fingir

—bueno también puede ser que no te agrade —dijo esto último con una sonrisa falsa

—No lo sé Ino —dijo sincerándose sintiéndose raro ante la negatividad de la chica

—Bueno supongo que lo sabremos después no, tal vez te guste ella o alguien más —dijo la rubia esperanzada y sonriendo

—Supongo—dijo sonriendo Sai

Después de eso callaron, y así pasaron todo el camino hacia casa de Ino ya que Sai se había ofrecido a llevarla, ya que había leído que eso hace un _caballero_.

 **Bueno sin más por esta semana**

 **Se despide**

 ** _Suky_**


	4. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

Pequeñas aclaraciones sobre la historia

Hola!

Bueno primero que nada agradezco mucho (de verdad mucho) que lean esta historia

011010100110111101110011011001 : Muchas gracias! De verdad lo aprecio mucho y espero que la historia en general (cuando acabe) te haya agradado.

Momo: Muchas gracias lo agradezco, tú haz comentado 2 veces este Fanfic y eso me alegra mucho porque quiere decir que me das un poco de tu tiempo jeje.

michelhina: Muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste jeje.

Kaede: Muchas gracias! por tenerme en cuenta y decirme tu opinión, me ayuda a mejorar.

Es algo que yo ya había pensado mucho, la verdad cuando empecé a escribir este Fic aún no había salido la película The Last (donde se nos cumplió el sueño NaruHina) y mucho menos Boruto, _y por lo tanto se podría decir que es después del final del shippuden( claro un poco alterno)._

Pueden imaginar que es algo (mucho xD) viejita jaja.

Pero la idea original ya estaba y es que Shino, Rock Lee y Kiba tendrían una historia de amor con 3 personajes inventadas.

Y en mis planes Kiba no sufriría se los aseguro ^-^

Pero bueno está la situación de Tamaki, que cuando empecé a escribir aun no sabía que Kiba estaría con ella.

Pensé en continuar la historia tal y como la había planeado desde el principio puesto que no estaría tan apegada (idéntica) a los episodios del Masashi Kishimoto- sensei aquí si abra lo que se "supone" que se habría censurado (lemoooon) jaja

Pero yo siempre e tenido la idea de que una escritora o escritor vive de sus lectores, y ahora me incluyo, talvez no soy buena o profesional pero are mi mejor esfuerzo! Deberás! Jaja

Kiba no va a sufrir eso nunca estuvo en mis planes, también por eso los capítulos han sido chiquitos incluso para mi gusto (los estaba reduciendo a la mitad mientras aclaraba y pensaba en ese asunto).

 **Queridos lectores ustedes lo son todo para mí**

Pero ahora tengo que reeditar el fic… para que mejore jeje y Kiba este con Tamaki, para que asi estén las parejas oficiales

Por favor ténganme paciencia prometo que en cuanto haya aclarado mis ideas volveré a actualizarlo y los capítulos serán un poco más largos.

Pues muchas gracias, por todo, nos seguiremos leyendo eeh

Se despide

 _Suky_


	5. 3: La Llegada

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto._

Con Tenten y Neji…

Ellos iban caminando a casa de Tenten que no quedaba muy lejos que la mansión Hyuga.

—Así que Neji te va a tocar con alguien que no conoces—dijo Tenten un poco enojada pues a ella le tenía que tocar Neji no a otra que no conoce.

—Si Tenten y a ti te toco con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, —dijo Neji serio pues no quería que cualquiera jugara con su amiga Tenten, pero muy pronto dejaría de pensar en Tenten como una "amiga" — Bueno no es algo con lo cual no podamos, y aremos que todo sea lo más real posible —ese era Neji siempre tan perfeccionista en las misiones no se detenía ante nada, claro que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, no sabia exactamente como hacerlo pero seguro idearía un plan; después de todo era el genio Hyuga no?

—Si seguramente—dijo Tenten resignada, después de todo eso era para el Genio, solo una misión que le parecía de lo más normal y ella se moría por dentro.

En eso había 2 caminos el primero conducía a casa de Neji y el otro a la de Tenten, ya no estaban muy lejos ambas casas.

—Bueno Neji yo creo que aquí nos separamos gracias. —Dijo caminando hacia el camino que llevaba a su casa.

—Está bien pero creí que te llevaría hasta tu casa—dijo serio y extrañado con la actitud cortante que tenía su amiga de chonguitos.

—No es necesario—dijo tratando de sonar normal, y así emprendiendo la marcha hacia su casa.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

En la aldea de la Arena, en la oficina de Kazekage…

 **Gaara Sabaku-no** : es un chico atractivo de 16 años, de piel blanca, cabello rojizo, de 1,75 de altura, delgado pero tenía músculos marcados.

 **Kankuro Sabaku-no** : es un chico guapo de 17 años, de piel un poco menos clara de la de su hermano, cabello castaño obscuro, de 1,80 un poco fornido pero delgado con músculos.

 **Matsuri** : es una chica linda de 16 años, de piel blanca, cabello corto castaño, de 1,65, delgada, y su delantera se estaba desarrollando muy bien.

 **Temari Sabaku-no** : una chica de 17 años, de piel blanca, cabello rubio amarrado en 4 coletas, 1,75, con una grande delantera casi alcanza a Hinata.

—Permiso Gaara-sama, se puede saber para que me ha mandado a llamar a mí y a sus hermanos— dijo Matsuri suavemente—aunque veo que ellos aún no han llegado. —susurro para sí misma.

—Sí, quiero decirte que ya mandes a llamar a las jóvenes ninjas y diles que se preparen— dijo Gaara mirando algunos papeles que dejo sobre el escritorio

—No entiendo el porqué de todo el plan tan complicado de Tsunade-sama pero bueno se hará como ella quiera, en fin tú también prepárate, nos vamos a quedar 2 semanas en esa mansión; ellas se van a presentar con la hokage después regresaran con los de la aldea de la hoja decía seria serio Gaara, pues sabía que Tsunade iba a escoger las parejas para él, sus hermanos y también para Matsuri, no sabía porque pero el hecho de que a él y a Matsuri los pudieran colocaran juntos lo ponía un tanto nervioso, puesto que tenían que actuar como pareja y eso implicaba los besos, abrazos y otras cosas que se hacen en la cama y…bueno no son cosas que el hiciera.

—Gaara perdón por el retraso—dijeron sus 2 hermanos en unísono, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Es que ya nos entregaron las listas de cómo vamos a estar en la misión. —dijo Temari entregándole el sobre a Gaara.

—Muy les voy a decir cómo vamos a estar todos—

Gaara y Tenten

Kankuro y Matsuri

Naruto e Ino

Kiba y Hinata

Lee y Sakura

Shino y Temari

Shikamaru

Sai

Neji

(Kazekage ellos 3, van a hacer parejas con sus Kunoichis)

—Muy bien entonces lo que a nosotros nos interesa es que a mí me va a tocar con Matsuri—dijo un poco nervioso Kankuro pues él sabía que a Gaara, Matsuri le gustaba más que a una simple alumna—a ti —le dijo señalando a Gaara—con Tenten, y a ti Temari te tocara con Shino—

—Ahhh genial nada de diversión—dijo Temari con cara de aburrida, aunque muy en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella le molestaba que una desconocida estuviera con el vago,

—Sí, si hermana pero no te vayas a poner a llorar porque no te emparejaron con el vago ese de Konoha—dijo Kankuro sonriendo, en tono burlón, haciendo que Gaara resistiera una posible sonrisa.

—Cállate Kankuro que le estas robando la novia a tu hermano Gaara— dijo Temari enfada y avergonzada, pero luego vio como Matsuri tenía la cara un poco roja y Gaara la miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos

—Temari que clase de broma fue esa—dijo Gaara un poco enojado ocultando que se puso un poco nervioso.

Por otro lado Matsuri que se había mantenido al margen de todo pensando en que le iba a tocar con Kankuro el hermano del chico que a ella le gustaba, pero a oír lo que Gaara dijo con esa _simple broma_ se sintió triste ya que pensaba que para él, ella era muy poca cosa.

—Bueno, si eso era todo Gaara-sama, me retiro—dijo en tono algo frio lo cual era raro en ella y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se estaba retirando.

—Matsuri recuerda que tienes que llamar a las kunoichis y diles que vengan a mi oficina—dijo Gaara un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Matsuri pero manteniéndose serio.

Matsuri solo asintió con la cabeza y aguanto las ganas de llorar.

Minutos más tarde llegaron las 3 chicas

—Buenos días Kazekage-sama—dijeron al unísono

—Buenos días preséntense— dijo el Kazekage

—Yo soy Miyuki, lord Kazekage es un honor trabajar con usted—dijo una chica seria pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba muy feliz

—Y yo soy Ayami es un honor conocerlo—tenía la misma actitud que Miyuki.

—Yo soy Natzu, para mí también es un honor trabajar con usted Kazekage-sama —dijo la chica que parecía ser la más seria de todas, lo que suponía que ella era la líder.

—Bien les diré con quién les va a tocar —dijo el kazekage— A Miyuki le tocara con Shikamaru Nara, a Ayami con Sai, y a Natzu, le tocara con Neji Hyuga, todos son grandes ninjas, ahora partan hacia Konoha, se van a presentar con la hokage de la aldea de la Hoja—

—Hai—dijeron todas al unísono

 **Natzu** : una chica muy guapa de 18 años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño-obscuro largo suelto o con una diadema, 1,70, delgada con una gran delantera bastante grande casi como la de Hinata.

 **Miyuki** : una linda chica de 16 años, de piel morena, cabello negro ondulado a veces amarrado en una coleta, 1,70, delgada con una delantera decente

 **Ayami** : una linda chica de 16 años, de piel morena, cabello castaño largo amarrado o suelto, 175, delgada con una delantera igual que Natzu.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

En el cuarto de Kakashi 2:00 am

El ninja que copia aún estaba despierto, solo por una simple razón, Icha Icha Paradise volumen 5, muy pocos tenían el privilegio de tener ese libro en sus manos y Kakashi era uno de los afortunados y aunque no era la primera vez que leía ese volumen, por alguna extraña razón lo leía repetidas veces.

Pero en ese momento otro pensamiento surco su mente, la misión, si esa misión que aunque era de muy bajo nivel de riesgo, la hokage había decidido mandar a muchos Chunin y Jounin, incluyéndolo, algo se traía entre manos esa vieja, miren que mandar a 19 shinobis incluyéndose, era totalmente absurdo, pero una misión así de larga le vendría bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una misión tan _relativamente_ fácil y solo tendría que ir a vigilarlos, bueno después de todo sería complicado, mas con un monto de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, y lo peor de todo estaba seguro que más de uno, terminaría confesando sus sentimientos, claro que eso no era tan malo, si eso hacia felices a sus alumnos y colegas entontes el también sería feliz.

Feliz, una palabra tan corta pero que tiene un significado tan grande; Kakashi era feliz, tenía grandes amigos, colegas que lo estiman, un rango envidiable, aun así algo faltaba. Él no era un hombre que se preocupara muy por eso, aunque ya en sus 25 años había tenido uno que otro amorío pasajero no era suficiente, sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien formalmente, alguien a quien presumir, que fuera de buen corazón, alguien fuerte y con determinación en lo que hacía, que le diera amor y lo comprendiera, sin embargo no había encontrado a nadie con esa cualidades; si bien muchas hubieran querido ser la indicada no lo han conseguido.

Con esos pesados pensamientos cerro sus ojos para un descanso profundo y merecido.

Lo que no sabía Kakashi es que eso podía cambiar cierto?

 **Kakashi Hatake** : un sujeto muy apuesto de 25 años, piel blanca, cabello de punta de color plata, de 1,82, ojos color negro, sin embargo puede usar el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Bueno chicas ya llegamos, aquí es Konoha—dijo Miyuki muy emocionada era la primera vez que iban las 3 juntas a un lugar un poco lejano— Y es muy bonito hay que divertirnos— dijo jalando a las otras 2 jóvenes.

—Nada de divertirnos Miyuki tenemos que ir a la estancia que nos dijo Gaara-sama, ducharnos, después ver a la hokage y ya después nos divertiremos— dijo Natzu poniéndose seria

—Aguafiestas, pero está bien tenemos que ir con la hokage, pero después no hay pero que valga para que nos vayamos a divertir— dijo Miyuki contenta.

—Sí, pero no sería mejor descansar llegamos hoy y partimos mañana hay que descansar un poco, mientras apúrense que no queremos llegar tarde— dijo algo aburrida, ella no quería Salir, preferiría descansar y no es que fuera una holgazana pero había momentos para todo incluyendo momentos para salir.

—No, porque vamos a descansar en la mansión de la aldea de la arena, así que hay que divertirnos—dijo Ayami divertida por las peleas de ellas 2, pero siempre se peleaban.

Así que sé que las jóvenes extranjeras se dirigieron hacia la pequeña habitación donde se ducharían y cambiarían para ir con Tsunade, pero dado que ellas son muy guapas, no pasaron desapercibidas y pronto se encontraron con piropos, miradas matadoras de jóvenes celosas, y miradas pervertidas, que ellas contestaban con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación empezaron a reír fuertemente ya que les hacía gracia como muchos hombres se les quedaban viendo, pero eso no iba a pasar, todas acaban de pasar por una mala relación y no se iban a dejar hipnotizar por unos chicos cualquiera, aunque eso iba a cambiar aunque ellas no quisieran.

Se acabaron de duchar y cambiar, partieron con su traje de kunoichis hacia la torre del hokage y paso lo mismo que cuando llegaron, piropos y miradas de todo tipo, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a todo eso, y por fin llegaron.

Tocaron la puerta y se sorprendieron de que al parecer ya todos estaban ahí y así era.

—Hokage-sama es un honor conocerla— dijeron las 3 al unísono haciendo una reverencia y arrodillándose frente a Tsunade.

—Acaso hemos llegado tarde—pregunto un poco bajo Natzu levantando un poco la cabeza

—No claro que no, solo que a ellos los he mandado a llamar antes—dijo Tsunade—Pueden levantarse— Y las kunoichis así lo hicieron—Quien de ustedes 3 es la líder de su equipo— esa pregunta las tomo desapercibida, ellas no tenía una líder todas eran importantes en el equipo.

—Hokage-sama, nosotras no tenemos una líder—dijeron sincerándose Ayami y Miyuki

—Bueno pues tendrán que escoger una—dijo Tsunade con interés en aquellas muchachas

—Natzu—dijeron Miyuki y Ayami al mismo tiempo viendo como Natzu se sorprendía un poco

—Vaya Natzu al parecer te eligieron supongo que ¿fue por algo cierto? —les pregunto a sus compañeras

—Claro Tsunade-sama ella es la genio de nuestro equipo—dijo sincerándose Miyuki

—Que coincidencia la líder y genio, pues te va a tocar fingir con Neji el líder y genio, Neji ben acá y preséntate—ordeno la mujer con grandes dotes, ambos se presentaron e hicieron una reverencia, mientras Tenten está muy furiosa y tenía ganas de matar a Natzu.

—Bien Shikamaru y Sai pasen adelante les voy a decir con quien les va a tocar, a Shikamaru—le va a tocar con Miyuki—Shikamaru trono la lengua y Miyuki alzo una ceja, divertida y se presentaron— Y por último Sai es obvio que te va a tocar con Ayami— Sai se presentó con Ayami y le dedico una sonrisa como las de él.

—Bueno ahora pueden retirarse, descansen o diviértanse que mañana parten hacia su misión mucha suerte—dijo sonriendo Tsunade

—Hai— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Salieron todos, y las 3 nuevas kunoichis estaban por salir cuando…

—Oigan — grito Sakura alcanzando a las extranjeras— y a donde van—dijo la pelirosa sonriéndoles

—Pues ellas quieren ir a conocer el lugar—dio Natzu viendo como sus amigas estaban más que emocionadas

—Y por lo visto tú no quieres—dijo Sakura divertida

—La verdad yo…— pero interrumpieron a Natzu

—oye te parecerá muy seria cierto—dijo Miyuki, viendo como Sakura era alcanzada por todos lo de Konoha y casi TODOS asistían con la cabeza. —Pues no la conocen realmente—dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello de Natzu, sujetándola muy fuerte

—pero si yo…—otra vez no dejaron hablar a Natzu, y para colmo estaba zafándose del agarre "cariñoso" de su amiga.

—Si ella es la más loca, cuando agarra confianza— dijo Ayami riéndose al ver la cara de pánico de Natzu

—Enserio, vaya eso no me lo esperaba tan calmadita que te vez—dijo Ino sonriéndole

—Soy seria si la situación lo requiere, pero también se me divertir —dijo Natzu sonriendo divertida por fin soltándose del agarre de su amiga

—Esa actitud no es apta si estás en una misión seria tampoco educada para una persona— dijo el cubito de hielo Hyuga mirándola fríamente.

—Menos mal que no estoy buscando tu aprobación— todos se quedaron sin habla no todos tenían el valor de hablarle así a Neji.

—Qué tal si mejor nos acompañan a ver la aldea y así nos presentamos—dijo Tenten tratando de relajar las cosas si bien no le agradaba Natzu no era necesario una pelea interna.

—Siiiiiiii—contestaron Ayami y Miyuki

—Bien vamos a comer ramen— dijo Naruto emocionado, se podía notar porque le brillaron sus ojos

—No Naruto, no vamos a ir por ramen mejor vamos al nuevo restaurante y todos pedimos lo que más nos guste— dijo Kiba

Ya que todos votaron por la idea de Kiba fueron a ese famoso restaurante, era muy grande y tenía un jardín muy bonito, podías escoger entre comer en una mesa o en un tipo picnic, ellos eligieron el tipo picnic y todos ordenaron y se sentaron en círculo.

Cuando ya todos tuvieron sus comidas…

—Muy bien hay que presentarnos y en que somos especialistas, queremos saber más de ustedes — dijo muy entusiasmada Ayami

—Yo empiezo, soy Ayami y mi especialidad es el Genjutsu

—Yo soy Ino y soy una ninja médico y soy especialista en Ninjutsu

—Yo soy Sakura igual una ninja médico, y me especializo en el Taijutsu

—Yo soy Kiba me especializo en el rastreo y mi compañero luego se los presentare.

—Y-y-yo so-soy hi-Hinata poseo el Byakugan y mi tec-tecnica es el Puño Suave

—Soy Shikamaru y mi técnica consiste en las sombras— dijo aburrido no a todos les quedo les claro pero les importo mucho.

—Soy Sai y mi especialidad son los Jutsus de tinta.

—Hola ttebayo soy Naruto el próximo hokage de Konoha y mi especialidades Senjutsu.

—Yo soy Rock lee y soy experto en Taijutsu y que arda esa llama de la juventud—a Ayami le gusto.

—Soy Tenten y soy en una experta en armas.

—Soy Neji, poseo el Byakugan, tengo un gran control de chakra y soy muy bueno en Taijutsu.

—Soy Miyuki y mis técnicas consisten en controlar a las plantas venenosas o hacerlas crecer donde se requieran con semillas especiales con un poco de chacra.

—Soy Shino tengo habilidades sensoriales, derivadas de los Kikaichu, insectos que están dentro de mi

—Yo soy Natzu y manejo las naturalezas de Chakra: Fuego, Agua, Tierra y recientemente estoy aprendiendo a usar la naturaleza rayo.

—Bien es un honor conocer a todos ustedes— dijo Miyuki sonriéndoles a todos.

 **Bien! Eh regresado, muchas gracias por leer**

 **En este capítulo se conocen las 3 ninjas, que harán pareja con Shikamaru, Sai y Neji**

 **Aquí Kakashi será un poco más joven de lo que es en la seria original de Masashi sensei**

 **Tal vez en estos momentos no les parezca tan interesante la trama, pero es necesario para que puedan entender los capítulos próximos**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya empezaran a actuar las parejas falsas**

 **Sin más, se despide:**

 ** _Suky_**


	6. CAPITULO 4: EMPEZANDO CON LA 2 PARTE DE

**CAPITULO 3: EMPEZANDO CON LA 2 PARTE DE LA MISION!**

—Y bien como se conocieron— pregunto curioso Sai

—Bueno nosotras nos conocimos, cuando teníamos 11 años, un jounin de la aldea de la arena nos entrenaba, era algo así como un maestro personal, no entreno a todas, debió tener mucha paciencia, las 4 teníamos personalidades totalmente distintas y a veces no congeniábamos, pero con el tiempo limamos las perezas —explico Miyuki riendo al recordar viejos tiempos.

—Dijiste 4 ¿cierto? Pero entonces por qué solo hay 3 — pregunto ahora Ino

—Ino no seas imprudente además, ¿no es algo obvio? Para esta misión solo necesitaban de 3 kunoichi— reprendió Sakura a Ino quien había llegado a esa conclusión.

—No, no importa y si tienes razón para esta misión solo se necesitaban a 3 Kunoichi, aun así esa no es la razón por la cual solo estamos 3, la verdad primero nada más éramos Miyuki y yo después se nos unió Ayami, y la última fue una chica llamada Ahome pero la mamá de Ahome no quería que fuera ninja y se la llevo a otra aldea, es una lástima, realmente tenia talento y habíamos construido una gran amistad con ella, a pesar de que fue por poco tiempo — ahora fue turno de Natzu hablar, con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando a su vieja amiga.

—Y qué otras cosas les gustan, ¿cuáles son sus pasatiempos?— pregunto Tenten tratando de relajar las cosas que habían tomado un cierto aire nostálgico.

—Mmm, nos gusta la música, reunirnos para entrenar, ir a nadar, y sobretodo y lo más importante— dijo Ayami haciendo una pausa y teniendo como resultado caras de suspenso— Nos encanta DOMIR! —

Casi todos explotaron en risas ante esa confesión, y como consecuencia una que otra broma sobre eso, todos parecían llevarse bien y era un alivio para Ino y Tenten, pues al parecer las recién llegadas no mostraron el más mínimo interés por Sai y Neji.

—Y bien ahora que ya paso la ronda de preguntas— dijo Natzu— A alguien le parece raro que hayan asignado a tantos shinobis para esta misión, es decir sé que no será una misión de alto riesgo— concluyo fijándose que todos por su expresión parecían concordar con ella.

—Si es cierto es muy sospechoso—dijo Naruto poniendo cara seria y pensativa.

Justo cuando iba a decir que no sabía, cuando diviso a lo lejos a Kakashi, quien al parecer de dirigía a ellos.

—Hola chicos, Shizune me ha dicho que podían estar aquí— dijo mirando a todos— Así que eh venido a buscarlos, la Hokage me ha informado que iré a vigilarlos en la misión, ya saben para que me asegure que todo esté en orden — dijo sonriendo

—Genial Kakashi sensei! Justo estábamos hablando sobre la misión, usted sabe por vamos tantos a la misión, además es de muy bajo riesgo — pregunto Naruto, viendo fijamente al ninja que copia.

—Cierto Naruto, me sorprende que hayas llegado rápidamente a esa conclusión, y es verdad vamos a ir muchos lamentablemente, en realidad ni yo mismo se las verdaderas razones, supongo que lo sabremos una vez concluida la misión — dijo tranquilamente

—Gracias, pero la verdad la que dijo eso fue Natzu, no yo— menciono Naruto un poco avergonzado

— Por cierto Kakashi sensei usted aún no conoce a las Kunoichi que nos ayudaran en la misión verdad, ellas son de la aldea de la arena— dijo Ino

—Es cierto, hola yo soy Kakashi Hatake y es un placer conocerlas— dijo mirando hacia las Kunoichi y sonriéndoles.

Ciertamente era un hombre muy apuesto y todas lo notaron, pero a la que más le llamo la atención fue a Natzu.

—El placer es nuestro Kakashi-san— dijo Ayami al momento que las 3 kunoichi hacían una reverencia ante él.

—Natzu, no habías dicho que estabas aprendiendo a usar la naturaleza de rayo, Kakashi sensei, tiene mayor afinidad hacia esta naturaleza, quizás él te pueda ayudar —dijo Sakura pensando en ayudar a Natzu.

—Eh? No, no lo sé, además no sé si el sensei tenga tiempo para ese tipo de cosas —ella no quería causar problemas.

—Así que tienes afinidad rayo, no hay problema, si quieres te puedo ayudar a dominarlo —dijo Kakashi tranquilo, con actitud pasiva.

—Bien, yo creo que es hora de irnos, mañana partiremos, lo mejor será descansar—dijo Neji siendo razonable, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Todos asintieron así todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Y en la pequeña posada donde pasarían la noche las jóvenes de la aldea de la arena…

—Natzu, acaso te pusiste un poco nerviosa ¿cuándo Kakashi-sensei dijo que te podía ayudar con tu afinidad rayo?—preguntó Miyuki, con una mirada retadora.

—De que estas hablando, yo estaba normal— dijo un tratando de sonar normal y sin importancia— y bueno a alguna le gustó alguno de esos chicos—pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, bueno Lee es gracioso— dijo emocionada Ayami — y tu Miyuki

—A mí de los de Konoha no, pero quizás el hermano del Kazekage me parece interesante — dijo la mencionada un poco roja tratando de restarle importancia.

—A el hermano del Kazekage claro… ¿¡QUE QUE!? Ya casi me dices que te gusto Gaara-sama—dijo un poco exaltada Natzuky— No porque el Kazekage es de esa chica que nos mandó a llamar— todas asistieron, sabían reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, lo complicado es reconocer los propios — Su hermano, supongo que está bien Miyuki

Y así con unas cuantas palabras de la misión fueron a dormir pues al día siguiente tendrían un largo viaje hacia la aldea de la arena.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente ya era mediodía y todos estaban listos para partir, incluido Kakashi-Sensei

—Todos listos para partir— pregunto Kakashi viendo si todos estaban completos y listos para partir

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii hay que partir hacia la misión vamoooooos—dijo un Naruto muy emocionado

—Bien vámonos— ordeno el ninja que copia, y así todos partieron hacia la 2 parte de la misión que consistía en llegar a la mansión de la aldea de la arena, y todo el camino fue tranquilo, pasaron 3 días y aunque fue un viaje tranquilo no por eso iba a dejar de ser un viaje muy cansado, pues iban a una gran velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible

En la entrada de la aldea los esperaba el respetado Kazekage, sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro y su alumna Matsuri.

Cabe mencionar que los que estaban más interesados en ver a los 3 hermanos eran Shikamaru, Miyuki que estaba ansiosa por convivir más con el Kazekage

—Bienvenidos, llegaron rápido, bien creo que nos saludaremos más cómodamente en la casa —dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando discretamente a Shikamaru

Dicho esto partieron hacia la _casa_ , que se encontraba al lado contrario por donde habían llegado. La propiedad era muy espaciosa, con nada alrededor, más que unas que unas colinas de arena, que impedían la visión en ciertos puntos. Emocionados entraron a la mansión en la que se hospedarían, no era que no hubieran estado o entrado a un lugar así, pero solo iban de entrada por salida, nunca habían podido disfrutar de la estadía, pero esta vez sería diferente; entraron pudieron divisar un pasillo por el cual siguieron y pudieron ver una gran sala que consistía en 4 sillones grandes (para 4 personas)y 4 sillones individuales, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color durazno pálido, siguieron un poco más por el camino y se toparon con un comedor bastante grande aproximadamente 20 sillas, salieron de ese lugar y a la izquierda había una cocina enorme, con todo lo fundamental para _sobrevivir_ por 2 semanas, siguiendo más hacia delante se encontraba un salón de entrenamiento, después de todo un ninja no debe perder la _práctica_. Salieron de esos pasillos y se dirigieron hacia la planta de arriba, estaba dividida en 2 partes y se podía notar que era para hombres y mujeres pues el color de las paredes no eran los mismos un lado tenía el color coral y el otro un azul grisáceo.

Todos hay se separaron: por la parte de las chicas había 10 habitaciones seguidas cada una tenía una gran cama, una mesa grande, un closet, un pequeño sillón, un espejo, otra mesita en la que estaba una lámpara, cosméticos, perfumes, y un baño.

Por parte de los chicos era casi igual: había 10 habitaciones seguidas cada una tenía una gran cama, una mesa, un closet, un pequeño sillón, un espejo, otra mesita en la que estaba una lámpara, perfume y un baño.

Al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, se podía ver una puerta; con curiosidad, Ino se dirigió a ella, lo que encontró al abrir esa puerta era grandioso, genial para relajarse después del largo trayecto de Konoha hacia Suna, un pequeño cuarto con aguas termales, si bien era raro que un cuarto con aguas termales estuviera en esa casa y más en el segundo piso no pensaba reclamar al contrario agradecía internamente a quien se le haya ocurrido esa gran idea. Pensaba relajarse esa noche, claro que sí. Y por si fuera poco eso no era todo, detrás del pequeño cuarto de baños termales, estaba un pequeño jardín (que era muy raro porque estaban en el desierto, con vista preciosa al cielo.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a dar aviso a las chicas sobre su gran descubrimiento noto que se encontraba sola en ese gran pasillo, a unos cuantos metros se escuchaba a Kakashi llamándolos hacían un punto en especial. Al escucharlos Ino se dirigió hacia ese punto de encuentro, encontrándose ya a todos sus compañeros de misión.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ino?— Susurro Sakura hacia su amiga quien estaba llegando—

—Descubrí algo, y estoy ansiosa por que regresemos para que se los pueda mostrar— contesto susurrando la rubia.

— ¿Eh? Debe ser algo _muy_ interesante— dijo la peli rosada, viendo como Ino asentía con la cabeza.

—Que bien que estemos todos, no debo recordarles la razón por la cual estamos aquí, ¿cierto? — Dijo en ninja que copia, observo que todos indicaban que no— Espero que se diviertan pero recuerden no bajar la guardia. —

—Esperamos que su estancia en este lugar sea de su agrado hemos mandado a acondicionar la casa para su mayor comodidad— Menciono la rubia, hermana del Kazekage de la Arena sonriendo con burla—No queremos que se vayan a tener una mala impresión sobre los habitantes de la aldea de la arena.

—Claro que no, han hecho un fantástico trabajo chicos— respondió con una sonrisa Sakura.

Antes de que siguiera esta platica un estomago hizo ruido, señal de que se encontraba hambriento, todos voltearon la mirada al dueño de dicho estómago, y era nada más y nada menos que el hiperactivo rubio cabeza de hueca número uno de Konoha, o el Ninja Naranja como quieran decirle. Ante esto casi todos rieron.

—Al parecer alguien tiene hambre— sugirió Tenten riendo burlonamente.

—Todos tenemos Tenten— dijo mirándola serio, y es que esa era la verdad, aunque no era la única razón por la que lo decía, en realidad le disgustaba la importancia de Tenten hacia Naruto, en verdad no le hacía nada de gracia, _Kuso, ¿_ por qué se sentía así?

—Eso es cierto, LO MEJOR SERÁ COMER ALGO PARA QUE NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SIGA TAN FUERTE Y SEGURA, ASI COMO NOS HA ENSEÑADO GAI SENSEI— dijo Lee demasiado entusiasmado.

—Sí, si como sea— responde Naruto restándole importancia—Hay que comer algo _muy_ nutritivo y delicioso, que nos llene después de ese largo camino—continuo el rubio— Hay que comer RAMEN estoy seguro que en esa gran cocina hay todo lo necesario para prepararlo lástima que no está Teuchi, el prepara el mejor Ramen— dijo esto último un poco deprimido. Después de decir eso Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza y lo mira enojada. —Narutoooo que acaso ¿tú tienes un pacto con el Ramen? Que a ti te guste eso no quiere decir que a todos nos guste comerlo día tarde y noche, además de que no es MUY nutritivo. —Finalizo tomando del cuello a Naruto zarandeándolo, y este pidiéndole que lo soltara. En lo que pasaba esta… _Peculiar_ escena, las kunoichi de la Arena, se dirigieron a la cocina para ver que podían preparar, Temari y Natzu empezaron a agarrar ingredientes que creían que eran saludables y ricos. Cuando los pusieron en la mesa, basto con que intercambiaran miradas para saber lo que debían hacer, y era adecuado para la ocasión. Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia donde estaban todos, seguían en la riña del ramen, los miraron y decidieron intervenir, primero hablando a un volumen normal pero tras ver que nadie hacia caso, Temari decidió alzar la voz para que todos la escucharan. —QUE SE CALLEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, O NO VAN A COMER— dijo la rubia de 4 coletas, ya había hablado muchas veces, se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenia Al escuchar decir esto, todos callaron al instante, tenían demasiada hambre así no lo demostraran y no se quedarían sin comer al menos esta vez no. —Vaya sí que eres problemática mujer— dijo Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados, y manos en los bolsillos. —Y a ti vago quien te pregunto— Temari estaba dispuesta a empezar una nueva riña. —Comeremos Noodles de arroz con gambas y shiitakes— pronuncio de una buena vez Ayami para calmar a todos, ella también tenía hambre y era mejor empezar a cocinar algo. —Y de postre —continuo Miyuki— Awayuki kan (Nieve ligera) con rebanadas de fresa y kiwi— dijo emocionada al punto de que le brillaron sus ojos, no era para menos ese era su postre favorito.

—Oh muy buena elección— hablo Kankuro, a él también le fascinaba ese postre— Es muy rico ¿cierto? — pregunto directamente a Miyuki

—De echo y es mi favorito— respondió Miyuki a Kankuro emocionada si definitivamente tenia cosas en común con ese chico.

Natzu carraspeo se sentía incómoda de reventar la burbuja en la que esos dos se habían metido, pero ella al igual que todos moría de HAMBRE.

Miyuki y Kankuro bajaron de la burbuja en la que se había elevado y se sonrojaron, así las chicas se dirigieron hacia la cocina Rock Lee quiso ayudar pero Tenten lo echo fuera alegando que las mujeres eran mejores para eso y que los hombres harían otro tipo de cosas después. Se dividieron en 2 grupos, Sakura, Temari, Matsuri, Natzu y Ayami, se encargaría de la comida; mientras que Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Miyuki harían el postre.

Por su parte los chicos se encontraban en la sala, se morían de por comer algo, incluido su sensei aunque este parecía muy entretenido con las novela Icha Icha que estaba leyendo. Cuando les avisaron que ya estaba la comida, literalmente corrieron hacía el comedor, sentándose prácticamente donde pudieron, observando ansiosos que la comida estaba servida, pero antes de que pudieran probar el primer bocado, Kakashi hablo.

—Chicos que no se les olvide el objetivo, no están sentados correctamente— al principio nade entendió esto, pero después se dieron cuenta de que tenían que comenzar con la misión— Vamos reacomódense— finalizo el peli plateado.

Y así lo hicieron primero Kakashi en una cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha se sentó Natzu y Neji, Matsuri y Kankuro, Miyuki y Shikamaru, Sakura y Lee y Hinata y Kiba. En la cabecera izquierda estaban Tenten y Gaara, Temari y Shino, Ayami y Sai y Ino y Naruto

—Itadakimasu— Pronunciaron todos a la vez y comenzaron a comer, un poco incomodos, pero el hambre era mayor.

Comieron el delicioso platillo, las cocineras se llevaron halagos por la mayoría.

Cuando sirvieron el postre, y Kakashi nuevamente hablo y les dijo que aprovecharan para conocerse más.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Mmm, bien, ¿Neji que cosas te gustan? — pregunto Natzu tratando de sacar conversación.

Neji mira discretamente a la castaña de chonguitos que trata de sacarle conversación al pelirrojo y le dedica unas cuantas sonrisas.

—Entrenar y _aniquilar_ a mis enemigos—dijo secamente cortando la conversación. Le molestaba que aun estando junto a Tenten esta lo le hiciera caso— Con permiso, iré a la sala —menciono sacando a todos de sus respectivas platicas.

—De acuerdo—dijo Natzu aburrida, pudo haber ido con el pero presentía que él quería estar solo.

—Poco platicador ¿cierto? — La voz del ninja que copia la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? A si, vaya esta misión será un poco aburrida—menciono un poco cohibida ante su _impotente_ presencia.

—No del todo, tal vez te podría enseñar a controlar la naturaleza rayo— dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Eso cuando usted pueda Sensei, no es urgente— ella no quería ocasionar problemas.

Natzu termino platicando amenamente con Kakashi, le agradaba su conversación, no estaba forzada y eso era lo que le gustaba.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Bueno, tú y yo ya nos conocemos Matsuri—dijo Kankuro devorando su postre.

—Es verdad Kankuro-san, supongo que tuvimos suerte que nos asignaran con alguien conocido— hablaba tranquilamente, sentía la mirada penetrante de su sensei peli rojo le hacía sentir intimidada, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Tu eres del clan Nara de la Hoja cierto—pregunto Miyuki tratando de sacar conversación.

—Sí, también soy estratega de Konoha, por si querías saber más y sacar conversación—dijo bostezando Shikamaru. No es que la Kunoichi le cayera mal, pero

—Ah, qué bien— dijo Miyuki con cara inexpresiva dando por terminada su conversación, y mejor se concentró en su apetecible postre.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Sakura-chan, te tengo que decir algo— dijo muy determinado Lee

—Lee no quiero que me lo tomes a mas pero…—Sakura no pudo continuar, ya que Lee la interrumpió.

—No Sakura-chan no pienses mal te quiero decir, que ya no insistiré más en tener una relación romántica contigo, ya comprendí que tú siempre querrás a Sasuke—dijo con una sonrisa Lee

—Gracias Lee, pero siempre contaras con mi amistad — dijo Sakura sinceramente, agradeciendo que Lee por fin lo comprendiera.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Hinata, ya no hace falta que nos conozcamos más, ¿te parece si vamos a la sala? —dijo Kiba aburrido

—S-si Kiba-kun, también quiero ir a ver a Neji-nissan— dijo tímidamente tratando de escapar de la penetrante mirada de Naruto.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Gaara-sama de que le gustaría hablar—pregunto amablemente Tenten

—En nada en particular en realidad, y no es necesario tanta formalidad Tenten-san, puede llaparme Gaara —dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados, cuando los abrió no fue para mirar a su compañera de misión, si no a su alumna, quien se ponía nerviosa ante su mirada, de alguna forma que su mirada tuviera efecto en ella le agradaba.

—Está bien Gaara pero entonces yo también te pediré que me llames solo Tenten, me haces sentir vieja—dijo Tenten sonriendo captando las miradas que el pelirrojo le daba a su alumna— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Disculpa la indiscreción, pero ¿Paso algo entre Matsuri y usted? — dijo con curiosidad, había notado como ella no le mantenía la mirada pero con… _Incomodidad_?

Gaara solo la miro analizando a la kunoichi que estaba frente a él, se veía interesada en el tema; pero no hablaría, no con ella al menos por el momento, no se sentía con la confianza, para contárselo, tal vez solo tal vez con Temari si la tendría. Sin embargo esto lo respondería con la verdad.

—En realidad no lo sé Tenten—dijo dejando a una desconcertada Tenten.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Temari, lamento que te haya tocado conmigo—dijo Shino

—Eh, ¿de qué hablas? No hay ningún problema—menciono Temari con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

—Aun así, yo sé que te hubiera gustado estar más con Shikamaru—aseguro

— ¿Y a mí porque me gustaría estar con un vago como el?— respondió mirándolo—En realidad a veces me exaspera.

—Aunque digas eso, es más que obvio que ustedes terminaran juntos, aún más rápido que las demás parejas de toda Konoha— dijo tranquilamente.

Temari ya no dijo nada solo lo intento mirar de mala manera abanicándose.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Leí en un libro en un libro que las pláticas entre compañeros ayudan a que los lazos de amistad se refuercen—Afirmo el chico de la sonrisa falsa mirando fijamente a Ayami

— ¿Así? —Pregunto un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero— Entonces por qué no me platicas más te di y tus compañeros—dijo fijando su mirada en Lee

—Yo soy un ex cazador Anbu, mis emociones con el tiempo fueron eliminadas, pero gracias a Naruto y Sakura, y tal vez también gracias a Ino, aunque siento cosas raras cuando estoy con ella, y me mira de una de forma muy extraña quizás le desagrado que la haya llamado belleza— dijo reflexionando como tantas ya lo había hecho—Y en cuanto mis amigos que te puedo decir, Naruto es muy energético, Sakura tiene un humor de temer, Lee es un tanto entusiasta….

— ¿Entusiasta? —interrumpió Ayami a Lee

—Si entusiasta es muy bueno en cuanto en Taijutsu, antes estaba enamorado de Sakura pero últimamente al parecer ese _sentimiento_ ha cambiado— continuo

Ayami simplemente escuchaba atentamente las aventuras y anécdotas en cuanto a Lee, _muy_ interesada.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Naruto, podrías comer con un poco más de calma el postre—dijo Ino, comiendo con calma su postre; mirando a Naruto quien prácticamente devoraba la segunda ración del postre, pensándolo bien hasta se había contenido, conociéndolo podría haber comido 8 raciones extra, tanto de comida como de postre.

—Ya calma Ino, ya acabe—dijo con una sonrisa leve—Igual no tengo tanta hambre—dijo algo nostálgico.

—Vaya, ¿te sientes bien Naruto? Tal vez debería examinarte—dijo Ino exagerando su preocupación, llegando a la burla.

—No te burles Ino, de echo he estado un poco mal, me siento un poco distraído—respondió con la mirada hacia el piso, para levantarla en donde se suponía que debía estar la pelinegra de ojos luna, pero no estaba, al igual que Kiba y Neji.

—Ese motivo no tendrá que ver con cierta Hyuga verdad— cuestiono la rubia.

—La verdad…—Naruto le conto todo incluyendo la declaración (que en realidad todos sabían sobre la declaración) también le conto, la conversación con Hinata y su intento por besarla.

—Naruto ¿porque intentaste besarla? — pregunto esta.

—No lo sé Ino, pensé que hacía podría hacerla sentir mejor, pero también porque…En realidad no se la razón pero sentí la necesidad de hacer—Confeso Naruto un poco apenado.

Ino quedo encantada y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a recuperarla, pero primero haría que se terminara de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la oji perla.

—Siii, y dime cómo vas con Sai, ese idiota ¿ya se dio cuenta de que te gusta? —pregunto este o una mirada picara.

A diferencia de los demás Ino no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Sai.

—No realmente he tratado de hacer que se dé cuenta pero él no me hace caso

—Tal vez deberías decirle—dijo comprendiendo un poco a SAI, se sentía identificado

—No lo sé Naruto—dijo suspirando

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Oigan, su llegada se ha cruzado con **Festival Nebuta** de Suna— menciono Temari, una vez estando todos en la sala— Y dado que son los _invitados_ de honor, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran , para nosotros es prácticamente obligatorio asistir, ¿Qué dicen? — pregunto viendo a todos.

Estaba ocultándose el sol, y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, Kakashi hablo.

—Al contrario, el honor es para nosotros, aceptamos su invitación.

—Genial, entonces mañana iremos a las 9:00 am— dijo la rubia

—Bien yo creo que lo mejor será irnos a descansar, mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano y hemos tenido un viaje cansado— menciono Natzu

—De acuerdo, vamos a descansar— reafirmo Kakashi mirándola.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos menos Natzu, si bien de ella había ido la idea de irse a descansar. Aun no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir al pequeño jardín.

Pero después de estar unos minutos sola, sintió la presencia de alguien más, ese alguien más era Kakashi quien estaba leyendo su interesante libro _educativo_.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí por este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado sin ustedes los escritores (y yo) no seriamos nada, muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿De que hablaran Natzu y Kakashi?**

 **¿Qué pasara en el festival?**

 **Eso y un poco más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aprecio sus** **Reviews** **^-^ Gracias!**

 **Se despide**

 ** _Suky_**


	7. Chapter 7

_—Oigan, su llegada se ha cruzado con_ ** _Festival_** **_Nebuta_** _de Suna_ _— menciono Temari, una vez estando todos en la sala—_ _Y dado que son los invitados de honor, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran , para nosotros es prácticamente obligatorio asistir, ¿Qué dicen?_ _—_ _pregunto viendo a todos._

 _Estaba ocultándose el sol, y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, Kakashi hablo._

 _—Al contrario, el honor es para nosotros, aceptamos su invitación._

 _—Genial, entonces mañana nos iremos a las 9:00 am— dijo la rubia_

 _—Bien yo creo que lo mejor será irnos a descansar, mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano y hemos tenido un viaje cansado— menciono Natzu_

 _—De acuerdo, vamos a descansar— reafirmo Kakashi mirándola._

 ** _.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-._**

 _Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos menos Natzu, si bien de ella había ido la idea de irse a descansar. Aun no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir al pequeño jardín._

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

 _Caminaba por los pasillos, pensando en que esta iba a ser una aburrida misión más, no tenía un grado de dificultad alto, y la pregunta que surcaba la mente de muchos, llego... Porque poner a tantos shinobi en aquella misión, porque tenían que estar tanto tiempo en Suna exhibiéndose como una pareja FELIZ, según las palabras de Tsunade-sama. Al principio pensó que sería una misión muy peligrosa, porque el Kazekage también asistiría pero cuando les dieron los detalles supo que no era así, sino todo lo contrario pero en fin a ella le pagaban por realizar misiones no para preguntar el porqué de las cosas , lo único bueno es que no estaría sola, sus amigas, Miyuki y Ayami estarían con ella, y no es que no las viera, de echo lo hacía muy a menudo, de vez en cuando les asignaban misiones juntas (y hasta una estrategia de ataque y defensa habían creado) y también las veía fuera del trabajo; luego estaba el asunto de sus nuevos de compañeros de misión, le había tocado con alguien realmente cortante, lo que le resultaba extraño ya que en Konoha no se comportó de esa manera, esperaba que a sus amigas de la infancia les fuera mejor; claro que con las confesiones de Miyuki y Ayami sobre que les gustaban miembros de misión que no eran precisamente con quien debían fingían ser pareja podría traer problemas, aunque en realidad no pensaba que fuese así pero nunca hay que descartar posibilidades, si algo así comenzaba a suceder ella misma se encargaría de corregirlo, no por nada era la líder de ese trio, sabia como lidiar con ellas, y consigo misma. Le agradaba la idea de que a la vida de sus amigas llegara el amor de verdad, y aun que con anterioridad les rompieron el corazón esa fase ya estaba superada, aprendieron por la mala que de amor no se muere nadie. Y ahora eran felices con eso, disfrutando el gusto bueno desde cada punto de vista, salían con chicos, pero no formalizaban nada porque no se sentían completas con nadie._

 _Ese día fue un poco cansado, y también irritante, no es como si a ella le fascinara la idea de conversar con ese tipo pero esa es la labor que se tiene que llevar a cabo, e cambio, en vez de eso acabo hablando con un sensei de Konoha, la verdad no estuvo mal; hablaron de temas como la naturaleza de rayo, como es la vida en Konoha y me atreví a peguntarle sobre sus libros, a lo que respondió que era educativos, ambos respondimos con una risa discreta. Y para qué negarlo a pesar de ser muy natural también era muy atractivo, su peculiar tono de cabello le daba un aspecto muy fuerte, definitivamente su sensei estaba lleno de peculiaridades buenas… Y como si lo hubiera invocado, cuando llego a la parte más alejada del jardín donde se interponían unos árboles con la visión con las ventanas de las habitaciones, estaba EL, sentado, con un conjunto negro que se suponía debía ser su pijama, pero no lo parecía, observaba el cielo tranquilamente, seguro pensando en algo o en alguien_

Estuvo a punto de irse no quería interrumpir, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Buenas noches Natzu, ¿pasa algo? —Kakashi la sintió llegar, escucho sus pasos, se trataba de aquella chica con la que converso en la comida, cuando Neji o se encontraba precisamente de bue humor, según lo que le dijo la líder del trio femenino de Kunoichi de Suna; realmente le gusto la plática, y los silencios no fueron incomodos.

—No Kakashi sensei, disculpe por interrumpir solo venía a respirar un poco de aire fresco—Respondió Natzu incomoda, de verdad no quería interrumpir. Y mucho menos hacer molestar a el que podría ser su sensei.

—Eso es curioso, considerando que la idea de dormir temprano fue tuya—Menciono Kakashi volteando a verla.

—Es verdad y fue lo mejor, tenemos que descansar, es solo que yo no pude conciliar el sueño, pero al parecer los demás sí, claro a excepción de usted ¿Así que fue buena idea no? — Termino en una pregunta un tanto altanera.

—Supongo, además yo también quería respirar aire fresco, tú también deberías ir a descansar, mañana tendrás que ir al festival de Suna con los demás

—TENEMOS que ir Kakashi sensei, ya que usted fue el que acepto la propuesta de Temari-san de ir, así que le sugiero que también vaya a descansar—Propuso, recalcando la primera palabra, era injusto que él no fuera a dicho festival, así que tenía que ir.

—Es cierto, siendo así lo mejor será que ambos nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día— Propuso el ninja que copia, levantándose de su lugar adelantándose un poco a Natzu

—Hai Kakashi-sensei, hasta mañana—Dijo Natzu, dándose la vuela siguiendo sus pasos, para ir a su respectiva habitación.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

 **TENTEN**

Se removió ansiosa entre la cama, hacia un poco más de 10 minutos que había despertado, con la imagen de cierto chico en la cabeza, como cada mañana desde hace aproximadamente 1 año, desde el momento que Neji estuvo a punto de morir, pero que gracias a Sakura, Ino y Hinata logro sobrevivir; en aquella ocasión lo único que pudo decir es: Lee… Pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en su garganta, quería seguir, llamar a Lee decirle que Neji estaría bien, que él no podía morir. Esa imagen la atormento 6 meses, y entonces lo entendió; respetarlo como ninja y amigo no era suficiente, comprendió que no tenía con él una relación de hermano como la que tenía con Lee, a Neji lo veía con _amor._ Lamentablemente aunque lo viera de esta forma nada cambiaba, él tiene el apellido Hyuga de un clan muy prestigioso que pesaba en la sociedad, y ella no tenía el suficiente peso en esa dichosa sociedad para llegar a tener si quiera una pequeña oportunidad con él, estaba segura que aunque lo intentara lo más seguro es que fuera rechazada de distintas formas, que su tío Hiashi no aprobara su relación o que simplemente él no la mirara de la misma forma, era una cobarde y lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo no podría soportar ningún rechazo por parte del ojiperla; y por lo tanto lo único que quedaba era fingir, llegar a ser su _mejor_ amiga y cuidar de él, demostrarle lo especial que era para ella con simples detalles que no fueran tan obvios pero si significativos, aunque a veces fingir no le sale muy bien haría su mejor intento.

Se levantó de la cama en un salto, con su cabello suelto y enredado, miro el reloj de pared, marcaban las 7:50, aun no sabía que ponerse para dichoso festival, pero después le preguntaría a Temari, en fin, empezaría dándose una ducha. 20 minutos después Salió de la ducha en bata.

— ¿Tenten? Puedo pasar— La voz de Ino se hizo escuchar. Tenten abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sonriente rubia— Genial ya te bañaste, Temari-san quiere vernos para arreglar cuestiones del festival— Explico la rubia.

— Pero Ino aún no decido que me voy a poner, ni siquiera sé si tengo ropa para la ocasión— respondió un poco fastidiada.

—Para eso nos quiere ver, dijo que ella nos ayudaría con eso, al parecer ella si estaba preparada vamos solo faltamos nosotras — dijo emocionada jalando a la castaña hacia la habitación de la rubia anfitriona.

Efectivamente en la habitación de Temari ya estaban reunidas todas, con la misma apariencia de Tenten, con una bata y el cabello suelto.

—Que bien, ahora que ya todas estamos reunidas es hora de que escojamos nuestra vestimenta, pero escojan bien, porque es el mismo que utilizaran todos los días del festival.

Abrió una estantería en donde fácil se podían divisar 30 yukata, ante las miradas de asombro de todas. Y ante las órdenes de Temari de comenzar, todos empezaron con la búsqueda de su yukata especial. La primera en encontrarla fue Ino, su elección era precisa para ella, la yukata era negra, con pequeñas ondas lavanda y dibujos de ramos de pequeñas flores rosas con un Obi color magenta que se ajustaba a su cintura y le ayudaba a resaltar su figura.

—Esta es perfecta— dijo Ino dando vueltas con la yukata en brazos

—Ino-san es preciosa—Apoyo Ayami

—Gracias Ayami pero deja ese "san" no estoy tan vieja o si ¡¿Acaso me notas arrugas?! —Contesto Ino exagerando graciosamente.

—Eh? No, no claro que no Ino, es solo que es por respeto— Menciono un poco nerviosa tratando de no reír.

—Vamos estamos entre amigas, tu Miyuki y Natzu, no nos deben de llamar con "san" ¿cierto chicas? —pregunto viendo como todas asentían con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, y eso también va también Hinata— Finalizo Temari, mirando como la Hyuga, asintiendo y asintiendo con una sonrisa tímida. —Bien sigamos con nuestra ardua labor—

La segunda en encontrar su vestuario fue precisamente Temari, la prenda de color negro tenía con unas rosas rojas, un Obi del mismo color de la yukata ajustándose a su figura y haciendo notoria su pequeña cintura. Todas quedaron maravilladas con su elección sus colores eran fuertes y pasionales tal y como lo era ella. La siguiente fue Ayami, a diferencia de las dos rubias el color predominante del conjunto era el blanco, con contornos negros de lirios y un Obi color negro.

Por otra parte estaba Hinata, aun no tenía idea de cuál comprar y 3 de sus amigas ya habían encontrado el conjunto correcto. Pero en cambio a ella no parecía combinarle nada, era un completo desastre, como siempre había sido un bicho raro y al parecer esta vez no sería la excepción, tomaba entre sus manos una yukata tras otra pero ninguna le parecía correcta, hasta que tomo entre sus manos una que unos segundos atrás había tomado Sakura, era muy bonita, tenía dos colores, blanco, negro y como decorativo dibujos de grandes _flores_ dalias lavanda. Noto como Sakura se le quedaba mirando e inmediatamente le extendió la yukata con ambas manos.

—L-lo siento Sakura, so-solo lo estaba viendo, ten—

—No Hinata no te preocupes, yo solo lo vi pero no quedaría bien en cambio es magnífico para ti— Respondió Sakura, rechazando lo que Hinata le entregaba

—De v-verdad lo crees S-sakura, ¿en-entonces no hay pro-problema si escojo e-esta?— pregunto la peli azulada un poco esperanzada de que las palabras de la peli rosa tuvieran una pisca de verdad.

—Si Hinata te quedara genial adelante es tuyo— Le contesto sonriendo. — _En cambio yo estoy perdida, no hay nada para mí_ — pensó con desgano.

O eso creía hasta que vio una yukata color azul cielo con ilustraciones de su nombre (flor de cerezo). Y un Obi con una franja en medio color blanca.

Miyuki observaba dos yukata, una color rosa y otra amarilla, no se decidía por cual, ambas le parecían muy hermosas. Entonces la _vio_ , una de color blanco con unos cuantos ramos de tulipanes rojos con un Obi en su totalidad blanco. La siguiente en cumplir su encomienda fue Matsuri el color sobresaliente era el blanco con ondas color lavanda y naranja con un Obi color indico.

Natzu observaba en una orilla como ya la mayoría de las jóvenes en la habitación ya habían escogido un atuendo correcto, ahora solo faltaba Tenten y por supuesto ella, se sentía ridícula, con dos o tres años más de edad que sus compañeras, se supone que tendría que ser más decidida, y pero en esta ocasión no era así, por una extraña razón anhelaba verse bien y no solo pasable como siempre creía verse, estaba segura que Kakashi sensei iría, y se vería muy apuesto, y no quería verse fachosa ante él.

Pero, ¿En qué pensaba Temari al tener tantas yukata, cuando solo se ocuparían nueve, no sería más práctico solo llevar nueve? Tal vez así sería más fácil pero no era de esta forma.

Tendría que decidirse y así lo hizo, a su parecer si combinaba entonces estaba conforme con su decisión, la yukata era color cian (precisamente porque ese era su color favorito) con destellos color azul y turquesa oscuro y con un Obi del mismo color cian.

Por otro lado…

Tenten se quería arrancar el cabello, estaba desesperada, ahora si estaba perdida, no estaba segura de cual, tenían sus yukata y las sostenían con mucha emoción, la única que no parecía tan emocionada era Natzu, la chica con la que estaba emparejado Neji, reconoció que al principio le daba algo de celos, pero cuando vio que le presto más atención al Kakashi sensei que a Neji se sintió más tranquila. Tal vez le pudiera pedir un consejo. Se armó de valor y camino hacia ella.

—Hola— saludo cortésmente la chica que usualmente llevaba su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos.

— Hola— respondió Natzu un poco sorprendida por que la saludara

—Veo que ya escogiste tu yukata, está muy bonita—elogio

—Gracias Tenten, ¿Y qué hay de ti, ya tienes una idea de cómo que te gustaría? —pregunto.

—Pues la verdad no, si te soy sincera no tengo idea de cuál escoger— respondió frustrada

—Yo tampoco sabía cuál tomar, pero solo es cuestión de que te decidas— Sonrió

—Si ¿Me podrías ayudar? —

— ¿Yo? Aah claro, veamos…— dijo Natzu tomando en sus manos fácilmente 6 yukata, sostuvo a cada una entre sus manos poniéndolos frente al cuerpo de la experta en armas.

— ¿tú crees que alguna me quede bien? —

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece esta? — pregunto poniéndole la última de las 6 yukata y examinando como se vería ya puesta.

—Es muy bonita gracias pero ¿tú crees que sea adecuada para mí? —

—Si Tenten, y estoy segura de que a Neji le gustara como te vez — Vio como a Tenten trastabillaba un poco al momento sostener la yukata y antes de que protestara ante su comentario comento— Además pienso que el rojo convino con tu color de piel— La yukata color rojo con pequeñas ondas color negras y un Obi color blanco.

—Muy bien en vista de que ya todas tenemos nuestra ropa, hay que empezar a arreglarnos, son las 8:32 y tenemos que estar listas a las 8:55, así que manos a la obra—sentencio Temari. Ino, Temari Natzu y Miyuki fueron las primera en acabar (8:45), su maquillaje era fuete pero sin siguiera acercarse a la raya de la exageración, resaltaban su rostro y le hacían verse un poco más maduras, y ellas mismas maquillaron a sus amigas, para terminar más rápido. Ino le ayudo a Sakura y a Hinata; Miyuki a Ayami; Temari a Matsuri y Natzu a Tenten, todas sin excepción llevaban el cabello suelto, a pesar de las replicar por parte de Tenten y Temari, claro que las que necesitaron ayuda en su maquillaje era un poco más sutil pero resaltando sus facciones. (8:58)

—Vamos, vamos que se nos hace tarde— apuro Matsuri bajando las escaleras

Al bajar a la sala casi todos los chicos los estaban esperando, y no precisamente con buena cara.

—Pero ¿porque tan animados chicos? — pregunto burlonamente Miyuki.

—Kiba ¿Por qué aun no estás listo para irnos? — Pregunto Sakura.

—Eso es porque Kiba ha sido relevado de esta misión— Respondió Kakashi sensei

Kiba ya estaba preparado para regresar Konoha con todas sus cosas preparadas ante las miradas interrogatorias de sus compañeras.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

 _Flas back_

Kakashi descansaba plácidamente en su alcoba, la idea de Natzu no había sido tan mala después de todo, se disponía a dormir cuando un clon de Katsuyu ( _invocación de Tsunade_ ) en versión miniatura.

—Kakashi-san le informo que Kiba Inuzuka tiene que retirarse de la misión, Tsume Inuzuka exige su presencia en su aldea, una plaga de enfermedades a atacado a los Ninken del Clan Inuzuka y Hana está un poco nerviosa ya normalmente su hermano le ayuda a controlar este tipo de situaciones internas del Clan; y también está el inconveniente de que Akamaru está en la aldea, aún no ha mostrado signos de enfermedad pero quiere que Kiba esté atento de él, Ya le informe a Neji Hyuga y él se lo hará saber a Kiba, Tsunade-sama reemplazo a Kiba Inuzuka en esta misión con **….** — Dijo Katsuyu dando—.

—Así que es el—

 _Fin del Flas back_

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

—Lo siento pero hay una emergencia con los Ninken de mi Clan, es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo alejado de Akamaru, además debo de ayudar a Hana— explico lo más importante Kiba.

—Claro, pero en ese caso, faltara alguien para completar las parejas, ¿quién va a suplantar a Kiba?— Analizo Sakura mirando a Kakashi como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta

Kakashi al ver la cara de interrogación de todos en él se puso algo nervioso, supuso que sus alumnos suponían que el tomaría el lugar de Kiba así que se apresuró a explicar las cosas.

—Por lo tanto vendrá a suplantarlo…—Kakashi se vio interrumpido ya que una nube de humo apareció en medio de la sala— El—.

—Sasuke— susurro Sakura

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor con típica mirada de indiferencia, con una pose de superioridad, con un kimono masculino color azul cobalto. Todos lo miraban sin embargo el solo fijo su en dos personas primero Naruto y después a Sakura que lo miraba con cara de incredulidad aunque le resultaba extraño, esperaba ver otra reacción más entusiasta por parte de ella, tal vez fue solo eso lo que hizo aceptar tan patética misión.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

 _Flas back_

—Así que has decidido regresar—comenzó Tsunade analizando la información—Bien Uchiha, ya que estas a disposición de Konoha nuevamente, te mandare a una misión muy sencilla a mi parecer partirás hoy mismo, suplantaras el lugar de Kiba Inuzuka. En este documento encontraras todos los detalles de la misión — dijo la hokage dando un papel

—Hmph— Sasuke frunció el ceño y no la miraba a ella, si no a la ventana que estaba detrás, donde había una vista panorámica de la aldea— No iré a esa misión, yo no soy un reemplazo—.

— ¡Sasuke! No te pregunte si querías ir, te lo estoy ordenando además será bueno para ti convivir con casi toda tu generación— Se calmó Tsunade—Sobre todo con Naruto — Comento viéndolo no del todo convencido— Y también Sakura— Finalizo y la mirada de Sasuke cambio.

 _Fin del Flas back_

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

— ¡Sasuke! Regresaste—Naruto quien traía un kimono color bermellón salto desde su lugar hacia su lugar y lo intento abrazar pero Sasuke lo detuvo, sin embargo no se rindió y trato de abrazarlo 7 veces más, y en todas fue detenido por el Uchiha.

—Lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos irnos se nos hace tarde— Interrumpió Neji, con un kimono color amarillo Nápoles

—Sasuke toma tu lugar junto a Hinata, no podemos seguir rechazando a Gaara— Replico Kakashi con su kimono color gris.

— ¿C-con m-migo? — pregunto susurrando Hinata, no es que no le agradara Sasuke, pero era el mejor amigo de Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien en la situación en la que se encontraban, estar con Naruto podría haber sido aún peor.

— ¡¿Con ella?! Pero…— Grito Naruto, pero callo y maldijo mentalmente al ver todas las miradas puestas en él.

— ¡Naruto-baka! Cállate, Gaara-san tiene prisa—Regaño Sakura, quien no miro a Sasuke.

—Es verdad, no quiero ser descortés pero necesitamos llegar al festival—Hablo por primera vez Gaara que no se veía de lo más cómodo con su vestimenta color rojo persa, aunque prefería eso a su traje de Kazekage.

—Si andando—Kankuro se empezaba a desesperar había demasiada charla y nadie avanzaba, así que camino con decisión hacia la salida, su vestuario consistía en un kimono color canela, en compañía de Matsuri.

La última pareja en salir de la mansión fue la de Shikamaru y Miyuki, Shikamaru llevaba un kimono color bistre murmurando con su típico "esto será muy problemático".

Al llegar al festival Gaara dio un discurso para dar inicio al festival **Nebuta** de Suna acompañado de sus hermanos. Una vez acabo de hablar Gaara, todos los ninjas asignados

Mientras tanto Sari corría hacia Matsuri.

— ¡Matsuri! Pensé que estabas en alguna misión, no te vi ayer en…— Paro en seco al ver a tantos shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio algo nunca jamás imaginado, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo, seguro estaba bajo algún tipo de Genjutsu, pero para asegurarse, ¡Dispersión! Matsuri iba del brazo de Kankuro, Tenten del brazo del Kazekage y Temari del brazo de Shino (quien vestía un kimono color sulfán).

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me quieres explicar ¿porque están así? Todos ustedes, siempre creí que acabarían juntos pero no en este orden ¿Esto debe de ser una broma cierto?— Sari parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Todos se tensaron al instante, no se suponía que alguien cuestionara eso, pero Sari si lo hacía.

—Sari, no debes de cuestionar nuestras decisiones personales—Recrimino Temari apuntándola con un dedo—Mucho menos a tus superiores— Finalizo.

— Pe-pe-pero, Y ¿ellas quiénes son?, porque tienen la banda de Suna— pregunto viendo a Natzu, Miyuki y Ayami.

—Pues es porque somos de Suna— respondió indiferente Ayami

—Pero nunca las había visto—replico Sari

—Eso es porque siempre estamos en misiones fuera— contesto Natzu

—Pero Temari-san, yo siempre pensé que acabarías con…. — Sari volteo hacia Shikamaru quien se alarmo, pero antes que terminara la frase Temari la callo.

— ¡Sari ya basta de tus "pero" y cuestionamientos! — Grito Temari

Al parecer Sari no la escucho pues siguió hablado pero ahora refiriéndose nuevamente a Matsuri.

—Matsuri, siempre pensé que te gustaba Gaara-sama— Sari solía ser comunicativa pero se estaba excediendo— en lugar de eso estas con su hermano Kankuro-san Y i hablar de Gaara-sama esta con Tenten, y se suponía que Tenten se quedaría con el chico Hyuga que ahora está con ella— dijo apuntado a Natzu — Oh y lo peor de todo es eso, Naruto e Ino, Hinata y Sasuke— Un momento Sasuke regreso a Konoha, y que paso con Sakura, ¿se cansó de esperarte y por eso ahora esta con Rock Lee? —Dijo viendo como Saura sujetaba el brazo de Lee.

—No..no es eso yo— callo al sentir la mano de Sakura apretando su brazo mortíferamente, cayendo e cuenta de lo que iba a decir—Digo SI, si Sakura-cha y yo por fin estamos juntos— sonrió tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible —verdad Sakura-chan Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke observaba la escena desde atrás, sabía que todo era fingido pero no le gustaba la forma en la que Sakura se le pegaba tanto a Lee. Inconscientemente bufo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la Hyuga.

—To-todo está bien—Pregunto tímidamente la Hyuga viendo en la dirección en la que anteriormente miraba el Uchiha.

—Hmph— Sasuke simplemente asintió.

— Sasuke-kun, me alegra que hayas regresado— Ino llego rápidamente junto a él, en compañía de Naruto quien le quedo mirando a Hinata, la cual bajo su mirada.

Sasuke no respondió, el evitaba situaciones incomodas, y en la que se encontraba en ese mismo instante se estaba convirtiendo en una; no sabía lo que pasaba con todos en especial con _Sakura_ y Naruto, pero más adelante se encargaría de saber todo eso, bastaba con empezar una conversación con su típico _Hmph_ y lo sabría todo.

 **.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

Y hasta aquí por este capítulo, GOMENASAI por la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, por cuestiones de la escuela o de inspiración .-.

 **Espero que sea de su agrado sin ustedes los escritores (y yo) no seriamos nada**

 **^-^ Muchas Gracias! Por leer y por** **sus** **Reviews!** **Cuídense!**

 **Se despide**

 ** _Suky_**


End file.
